It is known that axial chromatic aberration occurs in an image captured with a typical optical system. The axial chromatic aberration is a false color that results from an optical system, an imaging system, and an image processing system and occurs because a focal position on the optical axis varies depending on the wavelength, that is, coloring that does not occur on an original subject. A technology for image-processing-based correction of the axial chromatic aberration has been proposed (see PTL 1, for example).
In PTL 1, pixels of interest in image data are evaluated in terms of the following parameters representing false color possibility: the degree of closeness to overexposure, the magnitude of saturation; and the degree of closeness to a specific hue, and axial chromatic aberration is corrected by applying at least one of the parameters described above.